


I'm Sorry

by rainbowthefox



Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, battleblock theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatty watched his friends go through death, inhumane torture, and prison. He's to blame, isn't he? He could have prevented everything. All of it. So why can't he move and fix this whole mess? (A Batteblock Theater fanfiction. AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Tap tap

Tap tap

Tap tap

It was a never-ending noise. Constantly ringing through his ears in a pattern. Every time they threw something; a rock, a chair.....It'd tap on the glass. Through every second he endured, he heard all the attempts of them trying to break in. Through the strong, unbreakable glass implanted on the wall.

Sometimes he wondered if it would break. A couple of chairs thrown here and there would create a few cracks. Someone managed to even throw a boulder, which created a large crack right in the middle. It was an opening, and everyone was aiming for it.

It would only be a few minutes before the glass would break. Where he'd be surrounded by a swarm of cats tearing his flesh apart, furious at the treason he had committed.

He wasn't even entirely sure what to do with the gems. They came in from everywhere; through pipes, cats, walls, floors....He was overloaded with them. And he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. More than half of his inner dialogue was consisted of internal screaming.

And with everything happening around him...His friends were being tortured for entertainment. Their bodies implanted in spikes, being eaten alive, their bodies cut into bits and pieces by saws, and more than half of them in the bottom of lakes; drowned to death. All for amusement. It was sick, and it was inhumane.

The tapping got louder. They were throwing everything they had, and the glass was starting to crack again. It sounded as if it could only hold out for a minute. So he braced himself; internally holding his head high and preparing for the death that awaited him.

Bump!

The sound of someone landing on the floor startled him. His body didn't jump like it was supposed to, but instead fell limp in the chair like it always had. Someone tugged on his arm, forcing his body out from the chair. He fell face-first onto the floor; unable to move.

"C'mon, Hatty! Stop messing around! Our friends are waiting for us!"

The sound of his friend's voice made his heart flutter in joy. His friends are still alive!

They tugged on his arm a few more times, but saw that he wouldn't get up. They let go of his hand, and out came a panicked voice:

"Well, if you can't carry yourself.....t-then I'll carry you.....f-for you!"

With that, he was lifted onto their back and securely tied with a rope. They led him out from the theater to the entrance. He saw all the cats running in their direction, getting shot to the ground. The sight of it was truly disturbing. Had his friends really come to this?

He didn't have time to think because he was rushed past them and onto the boat. He watched them all quickly make their way on board; one staying behind to make sure none of the cats followed them. And, like that, they were off from the shore and back into the sea.

The grip of the rope on his body was released, and he was placed onto the ground. In his sight were his friends, whom were badly damaged from the adventure. Seeing his friends in pain broke his heart. But they were all smiling at him. Like they were happy he was saved.

There, in front of him, was Mom. She smiled and held out a cup of hot chocolate to him. He could feel the warmth of it on his face, and it even had marshmallows. His favorite.

He held out his arm and grabbed the cup, bringing it towards him to take a sip. All of his friends froze in place. He looked up, and saw that they were giving him surprised looks.

Was he...supposed to take it? Was mom going to say 'sike', and throw the hot chocolate in his face? Were they angry because of what happened back at the island? The thought of that shattered his heart into millions of pieces. They were mad at him, and they had every right to be.

He set the cup down and lowered his head. The tears continued to pile out from his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry."

Instead of being pounded into the ground mercilessly, they all ran to him and embraced him. His body froze at all the sudden hugs given to him, but he returned them all, nonetheless. They all cried out in joy:

"Hatty's back!"


End file.
